Fairy Tail Wedding Day
by sotsottan
Summary: Fairy Tail couples having their wedding day! Of course it won't be a peaceful and ordinary wedding. NaLu, GaLe, GruVia, ErJa, Mira x Freed, Elfman x Evergreen, Lissanna x Bixlow, Cana x Laxus, Happy x Carla! Rated T due to some swear words.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

Today's the day.

Every citizen in Magnolia and even the whole Fiore knows what day is today.

It's the day where Fairy Tail mages get married.

It's a Fairy Tail Wedding day.

* * *

 _Lucy's POV_

Today's the day I've been waiting for ages.

I look at myself in the mirror and smile. Never the thought that I will wear a wedding dress cross my mind. Levy comes out from the changing room and I gasp. She looks amazing! She blushes when she saw her own reflection and stands beside me.

"Lu-chan, you look beautiful."

"You too, Levy. I bet Gajeel will faint if he sees you."

"Lu-Lu-chan! Stop teasing me!"

"Why do you still feel embarrass? You both will be husband and wife in a short moment." We both turn to the owner of the voice and sweat drop. The demon- no I mean Mira smiles and squeals like a child, "You both look breathtaking!"

"Mira-nee, you should stop squealing this much you know." the youngest Strauss sibling comes over and pokes at Mira's cheek. Then Mira hugs Lissanna tight and shouts, "Lissanna! Finally you will be a grown woman tonight!"

"Mira-nee, stop embarrassing me!" We all laugh but instantly stop when Cana comes out with just her undergarments, "Hey, do you girls know how to wear this thing?"

"Cana! I thought I taught you many times on how to wear your wedding gown properly!" I hiss and grab the gown from her hands and command her, "Stand still."

"Lucy, are you sure I need to wear this? I feel like just wear my undergarments so we can just fuck right in front of everyone..."

"CANA!" practically every girls in the changing room shouts at her.

"Fine! Whatever, I feel hard to breath in this thing."

After struggling to make Cana wear her wedding dress without her taking it off, I turn around and see a there's still many girls missing.

"Where's Erza, Ever and Juvia?"

"Yeah, it's strange to see the eager Juvia this late."

"Maybe she feel intimidated by this fairy queen, hohoho!" No need to guess, we all know it's Ever who said that. She closes her fan and starts to make provocative poses in front of the huge mirror in the room, "So, what comments you all have for this queen?"

"No comment." we answered in unison. Then Erza barges in with an unconscious Juvia in her hands and shouts, "Girls, some help!"

"What happened to Juvia?" While we are trying our best trying to wake the fainted Juvia, which surprisingly have drools coming out from her mouth, Mira claps and opens her mouth, "Now, only Erza and Juvia are not in their wedding dresses."

"I can just requip it. No big deal." A bright light appears and after it disappears, Erza is now in her wedding dress, complete with bouquet and her veil on.

A moan can be heard and we stare at the direction of it. The water mage finally opens her eyes and stands up abruptly. "Where am I?"

"The bride's changing room."

"Then why am I here?"

"Juvia!" I face palm and put both my hands on her shoulders, "You are getting married today. The ceremony is going to start soon so hurry up and change!"

"Then why are you all in wedding dresses? Are you all my love rivals?! Gray-sama will only marry me alone!"

If Mira's not good in concealing her killing aura behind her smile, I think Juvia will be long gone. Oh, I pray for her safety.

"Juvia, do you forget the plans for today? We are all getting married, to our respective future husbands. Don't worry, no one will be your love rival today."

Instantly, Juvia got changed and starts to daydream. I look at Erza and ask her, "Actually, why Juvia's fainted in the first place?"

"Maybe she saw how Gray looks like in his suit and fainted."

"The usual." everyone excluding Juvia shook our head in unison.

The door suddenly opens and revealed Carla in her human form with a huge red blush on her face. Wendy pushes her inside even though she obviously not wanting to do whatever Wendy plans to. I look at Wendy with a huge question mark on my head and she grins, "Carla will also be one of the brides today!"

"Wendy, I told you I don't want to marry that male cat!" Levy laughs out loud. Mira squeals and Lissanna trying hard not to laugh like an idiot. Cana who is now holding a bottle in her hand slurs, "I thought it's just an one sided love from Happy."

"Well, I sort of promise the male cat something earlier on if he succeeds in mastering transformation spell and transform to a human form, I-I-" we all look at her with hearts in our eyes and she gulps. "I will marry HIM!"

"Wow, so Happy finally succeeds in that?"

"I wonder how happy he is now."

"I bet he can even throw away all his fishes just to get married to Carla!"

"Cute~~~" squealing and giggles can be heard from the outside. Then Cana decides to tease Wendy a bit, "So Wendy, when's your turn to get married?"

"Huh, but I'm too young!"

"We all know you are the right age to marry though. Who knows how long Doranbolt will wait for you?"

"I don't like Doranbolt that way!" I pity the sky maiden who is by now blushing really hard while Cana laughs at her. Levy, Mira, Lissanna and Erza are now preparing Carla up.

"Lucy-san, you look troubled." I turn and saw Juvia with her deep eyes staring right at me, like a black hole trying to suck me inside her. I gulp and shook my head, "I'm just worried how the guys will prepare properly without fighting each other."

"Juvia is sure they will be fine with Gray-sama!"

* * *

 _At the groom's changing room_

 _Freed's POV_

I can die happy, right now.

I'm going to get married to my love and the most awesome part is, my idol Laxus will get married the same time as mine! Oh, now I can even see our future children playing with each other and-and maybe we can even become in laws!

"Freed, stop grinning, you look creepy."

Coming back to my senses, I salute to my idol, "Yes!"

"Anyway, where's everyone else? They sure are late." Bixlow without his helmet looks creepier than me.

"Yes, they are late, they are late!" Bixlow's babies chanting like usual.

"Aye! I think they all overslept!" I look at the blue haired human with cat ears and ask him, "Who are you?"

"Freed! You are mean! I'm Happy!" he wails and starts to roll around the floor. Laxus scoffs, using just a little bit of his electricity to zap Happy so he will stop rolling and asks, "Where's Natsu? Aren't you with him?"

"Aye! Last night he said he wants to sleep with Lushi so he went to her place! I didn't see him since then."

"Going to the bride's place is a man!" Elfman comes out from the tiny bathroom and obviously, the suit does not fit him.

"Elfman, don't you think that suit doesn't fit you?"

"Freed, don't you understand? Wearing a suit that doesn't fit is very man!"

"I can't believe I'm going to be his brother in law." I smack my head and sigh. Well, at least we will be staying separately since Evergreen will never tolerate staying with Mira and Lissanna in the same house. This will be something I am thankful for Ever for being so persistent.

"Do you guys saw my suit?" A flustered Gray comes barging in with only his boxers on and immediately asks for his suit. Laxus knew this will happen and just grab a random suit from an opened box, "Well, everyone knows you will lose your suit, so we have extras just in case."

"Thanks." he slips inside the suit almost instantly. I always envies his speed in wearing and stripping his clothes without wasting a breath. Maybe I should learn this from him someday...

"Hey, where's that flame brain?"

"Aye! I think he overslept!"

"Happy?" Gray's eyes are practically as wide as saucers right now and eyes the blue haired boy suspiciously. "So, you succeed in transforming like Carla now?"

"Aye! And I will get married to her too!"

"What the-"

"Sorry I'm late. I went to drag the both of them since I know they will overslept considering how much we partied last night." We all look at the newcomer with two dragon slayers in his hands respectively. Then I nod in agreement and reply, "Thanks Jellal. I was about to went to grab them but you save my ass."

He drops both Natsu and Gajeel on the floor. Natsu finally opens his eyes and after he looks around the place, he stands on his feet and shouts, "Where's Lucy?!"

"Shut up salamander, can't you see I want some sleep?" Gajeel snaps at Natsu and I cough to get their attention. "Natsu, Gajeel, please get ready as soon as possible, today's our wedding day so please hurry before _our_ women kick our asses of."

"Get ready? But stripper here doesn't get ready yet!" He points to the now bare naked Gray. Gray turns his eye's direction from Natsu's to his body and shrieks like a girl, "Where's my suit again?!" Laxus scoffs and throws another suit to him.

"I seriously hope everything will go smoothly."

"Stripping during a wedding is man!"

"Stop encouraging him, beast man!"

Romeo pops his head inside, nods at me and announces, "Time for the grooms to stand in front of the altar!"

"Yosh, I'm fired up!"

"Aye! I can't wait to see Carla in a wedding gown!"

"Eh?! Happy you are getting married too?" Natsu practically shouts back at the boy and he rolls his tongue at him, "I likeeeee her!"

"Getting married is a man!"

"Shut up before I electrocute you."

"Romeo, can I bring my babies?"

"Can I, can I?"

"I just hope Erza won't finish the wedding cake before we all wed."

"Tch."

"Where's my suit again?"

* * *

 _Lucy's POV_

I'm very nervous right now. Once we heard our names being called, we will walk down the aisle to our respective grooms. Well, we didn't have time to rehearse or practice at all due to the wedding preparation, but still I do hope Natsu will have some sense in not making a mess on our important day.

"Lucy, you nervous?"

I nod at Lissanna and she smiles, "Don't worry, I'm sure today will be our perfect day."

"But what if Natsu and Gray fights again? And Elfman always encourages them so he being with them makes me very worried."

"Hahahaha, I know Elf-ni-chan always encourages them by saying how manly it is to fight but-" then she gestures me to come near to her and she whispers to my ear, "But I saw Evergreen threatened him yesterday saying if they fight, she won't let him sleep with her tonight!"

Both of us giggle. Then we can hear Max's voice over a microphone, saying 1, 2, 3, testing and with a joyful tone in his voice, he announced, "Today's the day! Today's the day where Fairy Tail couples getting married! Oh and I must say I'm impressed that Gray still has his clothes on, and Natsu didn't pick a fight with him!"

"What did you say, Max?!"

"Well, back here, why not let us straight away welcome all the brides to walk down the aisle? First up will be our favorite celestial spirit mage, Lucy Heartfilia!"

"There's my cue, hope I don't trip!"

The master comes near me and hold out his hand to let me take it. I smile at him and once I take hold of his hand, we walk down the aisle. Natsu's eyes is as wide as a wagon's wheel. Gray is still struggling not to strip in front of the poor priest. Laxus, Freed, Bixlow, Gajeel just look bored like usual. Jellal is eyeing the wedding cake being displayed in front of the organ in the church. Happy is busy munching on a fish, almost make his suit dirty before Freed take it away from him.

Master hand me to Natsu and before Natsu can hold my hand, he shouts at him with tears in his eyes, "You brat, Natsu! Make sure you take care of Lucy and her nice body!"

"Ji-chan! Stop being perverted like usual!"

He went back to the entrance, waiting to escort another bride. Then Natsu looks right in my eyes and smirks, "You are beautiful. No scrap that, you are _my_ beautiful."

I blush at his comment. He gives me his signature grin and we both face the entrance, waiting for Max to announce another bride.

"Okay, now next is our very own water mage, who always stalks her Gray even after they started dating, Juvia Lokser!"

The audience try their best not to laugh. Juvia ignores the master and straight away she runs towards Gray!

"Gray-sama!"

"Woah, Juvia! Stop!"

And of course, now Juvia is on top of Gray, with Gray's back on the floor.

"Finally we're getting married! Oh, is Juvia dreaming? Is this all a dream?"

"No! Come on, let's stand properly."

Poor Max trying to remain his composure after this little 'incident'.

"Well, next is Levy Mcgarden! We always wonder who she will end up with, Jet or Droy but in the end the one tying the knot with her is our very own iron dragon slayer!"

I can see Levy is very nervous and stiff while walking. Gajeel's face has a huge blush on his cheeks. I can see Jet and Droy crying in their seats while the master hands Levy over to Gajeel.

"Next up is the one and only, and our very own Titania, Erza Scarlet! Though I must admit that no one ever thought that Jellal will be finally free from being hunted by the council!"

Once Jellal holds Erza's hand, he whispers something to her but her attention is on the wedding cake.

"The next bride will take everyone's breath away, because it's our very own favorite cover girl and barmaid, Mirajane Strauss! Lucky Freed to have her." Freed just scoffs at Max's comment and gasps when he saw how pretty Mira is in her wedding gown.

"Freed! Take care of Mira and her nice body!"

"Master, you better stop that comment before I put runes on you, not allowing you to say the words 'nice body'."

I guess even one of the 10 saints can shudder and tremble under the intense glare from Freed.

"Ara, ara, Freed, you shouldn't blackmail the master like that."

"But Mira-"

"If you can keep calm and stop glaring, I'll have a little surprise for you _tonight._ "

Max tries his best not to faint from that sentence that comes out from Mira. Natsu's face is blushing. Then he leans closer to me and whispers to my ear, "Do you have a _surprise_ for me, Luce?"

Well, of course I do. I even prepared it weeks before, wanting it to be perfect. Now it's my turn to blush.

"Now, before the others have dirty ideas in their mind planted, let's welcome the next bride shall we? This one here is our self proclaimed fairy queen, though I myself still prefers Erza. Evergreen!"

Evergreen just laugh with her fan on her free hand along the walk when people around looks at her. Before the master can pass her to Elfman, Elfman shouts, "Ever, you are so beautiful like a man!"

"SHUT UP BEFORE I TURN YOU INTO A STATUE!"

I never seen Elfman being so silent. Even Mira chuckles when she sees their faces.

"Erm, before Ever turns everyone into a stone, let's usher the next bride, Lissanna Strauss!"

Today Bixlow didn't stuck out his tongue as always. He just stare with an open mouth at the approaching Lissanna. Then she just giggles and smack him on the chest playfully.

"Stop looking at me like that!"

"Heh."

"The next one is the most unexpected couple I ever seen. We never thought they will reach till this stage as they never show affection towards each other over the years. The bride is our very own alcohol princess, Cana Alberona!"

This time, instead of the master holding her hand towards the altar, it is Gildarts himself doing the honor. His eyes is pouring out tears. Cana just laugh at her father nervously. Once they stand in front of Laxus, Gildarts gives him an annoyed face and says, "If you dare hurt my precious girl, I'll make you regret being born as a man and I don't care whether you are the master's grandson!"

Laxus gulps and nods absentmindedly. Too bad I don't have a camera on hand, if not I will surely capture Laxus's frightened face.

"Last but not least, we have the cutest couple ever in history. Though until now I know that the bride is still in denial that she loves the groom, but still I wish them the best! The bride is Carla!"

Happy stops his eating immediately and straighten his suit. The entrance opened for the last time and in Carla. She's blushing and her cat ears make her much more cuter than ever. Happy's eyes are now full of hearts like the first time he met her. Before Happy can say anything, Carla slaps him playfully and says, "Happy now that I agreed to marry you?"

"Aye!"

"Owww, aren't they cute, Natsu?"

"Our babies will be much cuter than them." I blush hard again while Natsu grinning like usual. How could he said that without feeling embarrassed?

The priest clears his throat and everyone of us look at him. Then he starts, "Today, we all gather here to witness these 9 couples's wedding. If anyone of you object this, please do so right now."

"I object!"

We all turn and it was Jet who cried out. He then marches towards Levy who now hides behind Gajeel.

"What do you want, Jet?"

"I object that you marry Levy! The one who are more qualified is me!"

"I object!" Droy now marches towards Jet and grabs his collar, "I should be the one marrying Levy!"

"No, me!"

"Me!"

"I object!" Lyon barges in the entrance and runs straight to Juvia. "I object that _my_ Juvia get married to this stripper!"

"Hey, you are a stripper too, you know!"

"Juvia-chan! Please marry me instead!"

"I object!" Bacchus appears from nowhere and tries to object but once he saw the pissed off Laxus, he backs away instantly speechless.

"I object!" Ichiya doing his usual pose again and stands in front of Erza, "I object that such a wonderful parfum like Erza marries this guy!"

"I OBJECT!"

A bright light appears and out came Loke, wearing his usual attire.

"Loke?!"

"Natsu! Lucy's mine!"

"Loke, you are not taking _my_ Lucy!"

If anyone thought today will be a peaceful day without fighting, you are wrong.

Loke and Natsu starts to fight. Lyon and Gray doing some sort of ice make magic competition. Bacchus didn't fight but runs back to his seat and instead Laxus and Cana starts to bicker. Ichiya tries to fight Jellal but he is unconscious in seconds. Erza tries her best to save the wedding cake but Loke's light magic hit the cake without mercy. Then Loke runs back to the spirit world once Erza shoots swords towards him with Jellal holding her back. Jet and Droy tries to take on Gajeel but Levy stops them.

"Can you all stop?!"

Everyone stops and looks at the owner. Freed clears his throat and says, "If you all didn't stop fighting, I'll make a rune making you all fight each other till death, is that clear?!" Freed can be scary sometimes. Then everyone went back to their respective positions without any sound.

"Thanks Freed. You stopped a disaster."

The priest is now nowhere to found, no thanks to the fights just now. Then the master stands on top of the altar and shouts, "What are you couples waiting for? Just exchange rings and kiss!"

"Kiss, kiss!" Bixlow's babies chant.

Natsu grin sheepishly and insert a ring into my finger. I insert a matching ring into his and we kiss furiously. The audience cheers and I can hear Levy shouts about how wrong Gajeel is by grabbing her ass while kissing. Jellal faints with his blissful face on after the kiss and Erza starts to munch on the cake. Bixlow carries Lissanna in a bridal style and spins her around. Freed cast a rune and now kissing Mira without any interruption. Elfman is now turned into a stone while Ever shouts how much better with an Elfman statue rather than the real Elfman. Cana and Laxus practically making out while children in the church all close their eyes. Juvia is trying her best to rape Gray right in front of everyone and now Gray is escaping from her butt naked.

"What a noisy bunch."

"Aye! Carla, let's kiss."

"I- I suppose so."

Happy kisses Carla on the cheek and Carla kisses Happy on the lips. Wolf whistles can be heard.

"Luce, let's go straight back to our place for baby making, shall we?"

"Natsu!"

Before I can protest further, Natsu carries me and runs as fast as he could out from the church.

It might not be my dream wedding, but this here is Fairy Tail's style of wedding.

This is a Fairy Tail Wedding.

 **The End**


End file.
